Like Whoa
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: NOT A SONGFIC. Got the idea while listening to Aly & Aj's "Like whoa". Modern. NO FLAMES PLEASE! should I make more chapters?
1. Getting ready

A/n: I got this idea when I was listening to "Like Whoa" by Aly & AJ

**A/n: I got this idea when I was listening to "Like Whoa" by Aly & AJ. By the way, it's in Aang's POV and it's modern. Not a songfic. There WILL be more chapters, but I won't be posting them for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. Or the song "Like Whoa" by Aly & AJ.**

"Oh, where is that stupid ticket?!" I said angrily, messing up my bed as I searched for my amusement park ticket. I looked under my bed. Nope. Not there. I felt on top of my dresser, and felt a small square with writing on it.

"Finally!" I picked it up, breathing a sigh of relief. I looked at the time on the ticket. 7:00. As I sat on my bed, I heard a CRUNCH of broken glass. I stood up, still clutching my ticket, and saw a broken picture frame with a picture of me and Katara in the 3rd grade inside. I picked it up gently, careful of all the broken glass.

I had been in love with Katara ever since I met her in kindergarten. We met when a boy named Zuko tried to steal my cookie. Katara told him to lay off, and then she kicked him in the knee. Zuko ignored Katara from then on. Both her beauty and her talents amaze me.

My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone ringing. It was Katara. I smiled as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered, still smiling.

"Hey Aang!" Katara's voice filled me with joy. "Are you ready to go?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Katara, we aren't going for another hour." I answered, confused.

"Aang, it's ten to seven." I looked at my watch. She was right.

"Oh, shoot!" I mumbled, slapping my forehead. "I'll meet you at the park."

"OK. Bye!"

"Bye!" I closed my cell phone, grabbed my coat, and before I ran out, I put on some of the cologne that Katara gave me for Christmas and smoothed down my black hair. I ran out to my car, one of my most prized possession. I had gotten my license 4 months ago, then I got this car from my uncle for my 16th birthday. I put the key into the ignition and drove off to the park.

As I drove to the amusement park, I turned on the radio. A song came on that kinda reminded me of me and Katara.

_Life is good I can't complain_

_I mean I could but no one's listening_

_Your image overwhelms my brain_

_And it feels good, good, good_

_Now I'm rolling my window down_

_I love the wind but I hate the sound_

_You're like a tattoo that I can't remove_

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

_Chorus_

_Like a roller coaster ride_

_Holding on my knuckles like_

_Whoa, whoa _

_Can't believe I'm like_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Got me feeling like_

_Up and down and side to side_

_Every inch of me is like_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Got me feeling like_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Got me feeling like_

_In the morning it begins again_

_Feels like I'm falling better strap me in_

_I think I'm running out of oxygen(hey)_

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

_Chorus_

_Like a roller coaster ride_

_Holding on my knuckles like_

_Whoa, whoa _

_Can't believe I'm like_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Got me feeling like_

_Up and down and side to side_

_Every inch of me is like_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Got me feeling like_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Got me feeling like_

_My inhibition are beginning to let go_

_This situation I can't help but lose control_

_You're an affliction that I cannot seem to break_

_It feels good, it feels good_

_I'm holdin' on_

_Holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin'_

_Holdin', Holdin'... _

_I'm holdin' on_

_Like a roller coaster ride_

_Like I'm running a red light_

_Like a rocket ship in flight_

_Every inch of me is like _

_WHOA... _

_Chorus_

_Like a roller coaster _

_Whoa_

_Holdin' on my knuckles _

_Whoa_

_Once you let your love in_

_Whoa_

_Every inch of me is like_

_Whoa_

It took me about fifteen minutes to get to the park. As I drived there, I thought about Katara. When will I ever tell her that I had feelings for her? Would it hurt our friendship?

When I got to the park, Katara texted me. It said:

**Where ARE you?!**

I quickly texted back:

**I'm the park! where are YOU?!**

"Aang! Over here!" I looked up. Katara, Sokka, and Toph were waiting for me in the ticket line. I ran over to them.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my ticket and-" Toph interrupted me.

"Relax, Twinkletoes. We've got plenty of time."

"Aang, are you OK?" Sokka asked anxiously, putting a hand on my shoulder. She looked amazing. Katara's hair was loose down her back and she was dressed in a white tank top, a denim jacket, and tight jeans tucked into boots that made her legs look endless. I exhaled a long, shuddery breath, and Sokka slapped me on my back. I scratched my neck.

"You look awesome!" I said shakily. Katara smiled a me.

"Thanks. You don't look half bed yourself." She gave me an hug, then sniffed my jacket. "Your wearing the Cologne I gave you!" She said excitedly, her eyes shining.

"Will you two lovebirds stop flirting with each other for just TWO SECONDS?!" Toph yelled, a disgusted look on her face. "You're making me sick."


	2. The Park

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar.**

As soon as we paid for our tickets, Katara said to me:

"C'mon, Aang! Let's go on some rides!" She took me by the hand and led me to the rides.

"Aang! Katara! We're gonna be on some other rides!" Sokka yelled at us.

"Alright, Sokka!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"What do you want to go on first?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Well, personally, I love the Round-up." I smiled back.

"Then the round-up it is." We ran to the round-up, just in time. We fastened ourselves into the seats and started we started spinning. At first it was slow, but then it got so fast I couldn't even see. I looked at Katara. She looked like she was having a ball. She was laughing, wind blowing in her hair, holding on tight to the bars. I smiled. Will I ever tell her?

Soon we felt the round-up slowing down to a stop. We got off, feeling rather dizzy. Katara seemed dizzier than I was, because she fell right into my arms. I was blushing a furious red. She quickly got up, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry." She murmured. I smiled.

"It's OK. Do you wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?"

"Sure."

As we made our way to the Ferris wheel, I heard a voice yell,

"Katara!" we both turned around, and we saw Jin, this one guy from school.

"Hey, Jin!" Katara ran up to him and hugged him. I was mad.

"Jin, this is my good friend Aang." Jin smiled at me, but I saw he wasn't really smiling. I saw hatred in his eyes.

"Well, I got to go, so, I'll see you around, OK?" he said to Katara.

"Alright. See ya." Katara walked back to me, saw me mad, and asked me,

"Aang, are you OK?" I nodded.

"Let's go."

When we got on the Ferris wheel, I saw Katara clutching the bar in front of the seat like she was about to die. I chuckled. She looked at me.

"What?" I shook off my laughter as I said to her,

"You've never been on a Ferris Wheel?" She shook her head. I squeezed her hand.

"It's alright. It's a very relaxing ride." The employee pulled the lever and we were spinning slowly, up and down. I saw Katara get less and less tense. She let go of the handle bar and rested her head on my shoulder. I felt my cheeks burning as I slipped my hand around her waist.

Pretty soon, the Ferris wheel halted to a stop. We got off, Katara now looking more relaxed.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. Her stomach gave me the answer. We both laughed.

"C'mon, I'll buy you a pretzel." We walked over to the food stand, bought some pretzels with the melted cheese, and found a table with Sokka and Toph. Everyone was laughing and eating, but I was still thinking about Jin. There was no way Katara could like him. I turned to Sokka and said:

"Do you got a minute?" he nodded, melted cheese running down his chin. We walked away from Toph and Katara, and Sokka asked me:

"What's up?" I asked him,

"Sokka, I need advice. There's this girl I like, but I think she likes another guy. How do I make her like me?" Sokka smiled.

"That's easy. She's probably at the park tonight, so take her on a roller coaster. The excitement and intensity will make her clutch on to you." He said, and then walked back to the table.

Taking Katara on a roller coaster? That _would_ be nice. I walked back to the table.

"Hey Katara, do you wanna go on the roller coaster with me?" She smiled.

"Yeah!" We walked away, arm in arm, and I could hear Sokka saying:

"But…you…you said…ahh!" I smiled evilly.

We got to the roller coaster, and Katara begged the employee to have the first seat, so he let us. Before I knew it, we were going up the tall hill of the roller coaster. I could hear that song playing in my head.

_Like a roller coaster ride_

_Like I'm running a red light_

_Like a rocket ship in flight_

_Kinda makes you feel like..._

"WHOA!" Katara yelled, interrupting my thoughts. I barely rose from out of my seat as we went straight down. Katara clutched onto my arm, screaming. I clutched onto her, also screaming. There were twists and turns, upside downs, and while we were upside down, the machine stopped. And then we went-

"BACKWARDS!" I yelled. We went backwards, then forward once more.

Finally the ride came to a stop. We got off, and I could feel Katara shaking. She was still clutching my arm like there was no tomorrow.

We went on lots more rides, and then it was time to go home. Now was my chance! I said to Katara that I could drive her home. Sokka said it was alright, he would drive Toph home. We rode back home in silence, until I said,

"Wasn't that roller coaster awesome?!" Katara smiled.

"It sure was." We rode the rest of the way home in silence, unsure of what to say. When I pulled up to her house, I turned and said to her,

"Katara, I need to tell you something." She turned to me.

"Sure, Aang, what?"

"Katara….I love you." I said softly, hoping she would understand. Her eyes widened.

Wha—" She was cut off by the soft lips on mine, and she stopped talking.

_Holy crap, I can't believe this is actually happening! _I screamed inside my head.

Soon, we parted, and, smiling, I said:

"Would you go out with me?" She hugged me and said:

"Yes. And Aang?" My heart skipped.

"I love you too." We locked lips again, not parting until we heard Sokka's angry voice saying:

"AANG! GET OFF MY SISTER!"

**A/n: lol! I couldn't resist that last line. Should I make more chapters? Let me know ASAP!**

**-AvatarOfMusic**


End file.
